A brief Guide to Awakening
Guide to Awakening Server Introduction Hello fellow players of the Minecraft LOTR mod, and thus finally found the Awakening server, I shall offer you this guide to aid you on your first steps in our own alternate Middle Earth. Written by yours truly, the nerdiest author to date, Owen. First steps As you begin your steps, you should first set a brilliant first start. We've all been there so we will all understand you. Set a good impression of yourself and attempt to be friendly the best you can. This means that faction leaders will take liking of you and may even offer you a place in their faction or even free stuff to aid you on your ways. Factions When you first join the server you may instantly find that everyone welcomes new people to the server. The beaming WELCOME TO AWAKENING shall always enlighten you from the start. Then once that is done they will all start offering you places in their faction. My advice is to not join any faction at all yet, become a traveler, or a mercernary, or even what I am today, a beloved sailor. Travel everywhere and descover all you can about every individual faction. You may even settle in a faction you really enjoy the look of, not just from what you prefer from other servers. Or, you could create your own faction given enough time. Character Application If you do settle into a faction, now could be the time to apply for your character here at the Awakening website. You would have to create an account of course though. It is almost guaranteed that your application will be answered within 24 hours. I recommend you create your own character with their own back story, therefore you can be more creative with your story and application. Plus you do not have to know everything about an LOTR character off by heart. I went so far into character customisation that I even went between two characters once, I eventually ditched politics and chose the neutral sailor character. Roleplay If your character application is accepted, next thing you want to do is roleplay, like mad. This may allow you to get the most from this server, and the more you roleplay, the more respected you will become. This may even allow you to be staff one day in the far or near future. What I enjoy in role playing is the messing around of it, being a sailor, I could get captured by pirates and would have to talk my way out of the cage, or drink myself to death from a bottle of rum. Some of these things can truly make your day, and you would be laughing from it till your death bed. Building You may want to start building, and that usually gets the attention of everyone. This also can be to others very hard. I warn you not to use any creative mode or infinite bricks, this can make you take advantage of the situation and you simplify your builds too much. In survival mode you attempt to make the most of your blocks and it encourages you to make it affective against mobs as well. I recommend you start small and work your way to a larger build. This is probably the true foot steps of creating your custom faction, as many people may choose to help you build and even join your custom faction. Server Ranking and Roles All of this building could eventually lead you to becoming a builder. A mighty rank worn by those who have the courage and honour to bare it. This will allow you to have an infinite set of certain blocks, which would be used on a specific project of your choice, based in your area and faction. This rank is the closest you will be to an actual staff member, until you do actually become one. Head builder can allow you to use world edit which will be very useful for even bigger builds. Summary If you do get respected enough to achieve a membership in the staff list, that is where my advice comes to an end. I am yet to reach that point and wish you the best of luck if you do so achieve it. Oh, and my final piece of guidance to summary this whole guide, play by the rules and respect the roleplay, otherwise you will be judged upon and disliked. Follow them and it will allow a fun time for everyone and even rewarding. There is something for everyone on this server, except victims for hackers and jerks. Have fun and live long! This post was written by Owen, majorowen Category:Guides